


Can't Sleep?

by DoctorFatCat



Series: Phan Oneshots [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Late night talks, M/M, hope you like it, just fluff, lame jokes, written for the BRITs 2015, yeah it's that old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorFatCat/pseuds/DoctorFatCat
Summary: Dan and Phil having a little chat and cuddles.





	Can't Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

> This tweet gave me an idea so here’s a little phanfiction I wrote.

Phil was sitting on his bed with his laptop on his lap. It was already midnight and he and Dan were going to have to wake up earlier than usual to get ready for the BRITs. He had gone to bed a hour ago but was still wide awake. He wasn’t sure why.

“Why do octopus even need beaks? I don’t get that.” He asked himself while reading the wikipedia article about the tentacled sea creature. He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door and Dan sneaking his head inside the room.

“Hey,” Dan said softly. His hair was messy and curly and he looked tired. “I can’t sleep either.” He told him. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Phil answered, moving to the side so Dan would have room for himself. “How did you know I was awake?” He asked the younger one. Dan sat on his side, tilting his head to see what Phil was doing in his laptop. He was wearing boxers and a T-shirt while Phil was in his PJ pants and an old T-shirt.

“I saw your tweet.” He explained, resting his head on Phil’s shoulders. “How are you dealing with the octopus thing?”

“I’m doing fine, but I don’t think I’ll ever be the same again.” He said plafully, touching his own chest.

Dan smilled at him, his dimples showing, making Phil’s heart do a flippy over thing.

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” He asked the older one.

Phil took some seconds to think about the answer.

“Yeah. I am a little bit. But I don’t think that’s why I can’t sleep.” He told his curly haired best friend.

“Me neither,” Dan said with a little sigh. “I think…” He started, but stopped in his tracks.

“What?” Phil asked, now looking at Dan, who had lifted his head from the older’s shoulder. “It’s okay, you can tell me.”

“I think I’m ready to come out. But… I still feel kind of sick when I think about it. I don’t want the way they see us to change.”

Phil smiled at Dan and pecked his pouting lips.

“It’s not like 2009 anymore Dan. And 2012 either. They’re more acceptable now. We’ve been giving so many hints I wouldn’t be surprised if they say they already knew.” Phil said softly. “We can just started acting more couply and then when we kiss in front of them they’ll act normally.”

“Apart from the phangirls, obviously.” Dan said with a chuckle. “I don’t want them to affect us anymore. I’ll never forgive myself for how they affected me in 2012 and the way I treated you…”

“You weren’t ready to deal with so many attention turned to yourself, bear. You bacame famous _so fast._ I never blamed you. Stop thinking about the past. We’re okay now.”

Dan nodded, returning to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder while Phil browsed. The silence was confortable and they felt a lot better around each other than they would if they were alone in their bedrooms. 

When Dan went to sleep in his bedroom, he regretted right away it when he laid on the bed and felt cold for not having Phil there. He was used to his warmt, just like boyfriend was used to Dan’s. He had thought he would be able to sleep earlier than if he had Phil ‘distracting’ him, but his neck didn’t like the idea of not getting kisses from the ebony haired one. 

“Do you want to lay down?” Phil asked the younger one, who nodded.

He closed his laptop and put it on the floor next to the bed, pulling the duvet and wrapping himself and Dan with it. He put his arm around the younger’s waist and hid his face on the crook of his neck, kissing it softly. Dan hummed happily. 

“I’m glad I came here. Sleeping alone was a bad idea.” Dan whispered to him.

“Your bad idea.” Phil reminded.

Dan nodded in agreement.

“Wait. Let me move.” He asked. Phil pulled away and waited for the boy to do so. Dan turned to Phil, his hand rested on his hip as he faced the older one with a sleepy smile. Phil wrapped his arm around Dan when he thought it was okay, coming closer to kiss him softly on the lips.

“I’m excited for tomorrow.” Phil told him.

“Me too. I wonder which shirt I should wear though." 

"Which of your _two_ button up? What a hard choice.”

“Shut up.” Dan chuckled. “I bet you’re going to wear your blue one _again_.”

“At least I don’t spend one million pounds in a piece of clothing.”

“Take that back!” Dan pouted.

Phil smiled at him.

“Okay, I take it back. But it’s still true though.”

“Not my problem.” Dan snapped.

“Yes it is.” Phil snapped back.

“Kiss me.” Dan ordered.

“Just because I already wanted to.” Phil said cockily before kissing Dan again. They both smiling in the kiss.

“You’re an idiot.” Dan whispered to him.

“You too.” He answered with a yawn.

“I think we should sleep now.

Phil nodded.

"Night, Phil.”

“Night, bear.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just silly honestly  
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!   
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
